What Happened At Cooper's Wedding
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends who secretly love each other, but they would never ever jeopardize it. Then they attend Cooper's wedding and slowly, everything changes.


Lights and decorations and flowers and ribbons and it was all lovely. Kurt had to hand it to Michele, it was all looking really nice.

"Are you ready to cut a rug?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked into the reception hall.

"First off, that saying is super lame. And secondly, we're not here just to dance, we're here to celebrate the marriage of Cooper and Michele."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I just want to party it up and eat," Blaine grinned at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine was just joking, obviously. They both knew that Blaine was actually really happy for Cooper. Michele was a great girl who perfectly balanced out Cooper's craziness.

Kurt loved Cooper like a brother (he practically was) but Kurt could not imagine spending the rest of his life with him. Cooper was too crazy and hyper and sometimes a bit self centred. It was the other Anderson kid that Kurt loved. In a platonic way...well, maybe not. Sure, he loved Blaine in a best friend way. After all, they were best friends and have been for almost ten years. But if Blaine kissed him, he would totally kiss back. But Blaine would have to make the first move. There's no way that Kurt would ever jeopardize their friendship. Ever.

* * *

Kurt sat at his assigned table. Blaine was off talking with someone. A girl around his age came over to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," Kurt said, shaking hands with her. She was some member of the extended Anderson family. Blaine had a lot of cousins and Kurt had only met half of them.

"I'm Marci, Cooper and Blaine's cousin's daughter."

"Alright," Kurt smiled. She had the Anderson dark hair, but he couldn't pick out which cousin she looked like.

"So you're Blaine's...boyfriend?" Marci asked.

Kurt chuckled. "No, no, just best friend."

"Oh, sorry!" Marci's eyes went wide.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. I've gotten that a lot."

"Prepare for more throughout the night because I'm sure that half the family thinks you two are an item."

Kurt laughed. "Great. I'll hang a sign around my neck to save time."

Marci grinned then looked past Kurt. "Oh, speak of the devil."

Kurt turned, Blaine was walking towards them.

"Dangit, Marci, I was going to scare him," Blaine said, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "One time, I scared him so bad, he jumped up and hit a low light."

"Here's an idea: don't scare me," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Never."

"You guys are fun," Marci said with a laugh. "I'm going to go talk to Bethany, but I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye," Blaine and Kurt both chimed.

"She's nice," Kurt said when she was gone.

"Yeah, Marci is the best. But wait until you meet her mom."

"Marci also informed me that half of the people here think we're together," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "At least they're okay with it. And besides, you could do worse."

"Me? Ha! YOU could do worse. Puh-lease!" Kurt laughed.

"Whatever," Blaine said. "Do you want a drink?"

"Appletini?" Kurt asked.

"Coming right up," Blaine walked off the the bar.

* * *

"What's next on the menu?" Blaine's grandmother asked.

Kurt picked up the small menu card that was on each table.

"Your choice of either chicken or beef," Kurt read. He looked at Blaine and they both had the same silly look on their face.

"CHICKEN!" Blaine yelled, but Kurt shouted it half a second quicker.

"That was me," Kurt said, just to be sure.

"Darn it, I wanted chicken. Ugh, fine, I'll have beef," Blaine frowned and looking defeated. Kurt looked victorious.

When the plates came, Blaine was handed beef and Kurt was handed chicken. Without even speaking, they cut their meat in half and simply traded halves.

"If you two were just going to split it, why did you both with the yelling thing?" Blaine's aunt Lucille asked.

"I don't know. Why not? I mean, it's fun," Blaine answered.

"Even though you lost," Kurt joked.

"Actually, you really lost because the beef tastes better than the chicken so ha-ha," Blaine said and smirked.

"I swear, we'll be at their wedding next," Blaine's grandfather whispered to his wife. Blaine heard, though didn't show it. Kurt didn't seem to have heard either. Blaine tried not to blush. Kurt may be his best friend, but Blaine would marry him in a heartbeat. Too bad they were just friends. Nothing more.

* * *

When Cooper had said he was hiring a DJ, Blaine wanted to make sure that the DJ would play only good music. Kurt was there that night and he said that if he had to listen to more than three lyric-less club songs then he would find a way to override the speaker system and obnoxiously blast showtunes. So the DJ they got promised good music that Cooper said was 'Blaine and Kurt Approved'.

It paid off. The music so far was awesome. Kurt hadn't sat down in two hours. He had danced with all the Anderson cousins and family and even Blaine's grandmother was up and busting a move.

Cooper went wild. He had his tie tied around his head like a headband and his sleeves rolled up. He was dancing with his new wife and they looked like they were having fun.

"This music is awesome!" Kurt yelled over it to Blaine, who was dancing hilariously next to him.

"Good," Blaine said. He grinned, then his eyes widened. "I just thought of an awesome song!" He hurried off to the DJ booth. When the song ended, the DJ got on the microphone.

"Now we have a special request from the brother of the groom."

As the song began to play, Blaine grinned at Kurt as he tried to recognize the song.

When he did, he grinned and Blaine pointed at him in a silly way and Kurt pointed back. They were such dorks.

"Yes! 'Teenage Dream'...I haven't heard this in ages," Kurt laughed as they started dancing in the crowd. The song was a favourite of theirs, especially since Blaine had sung it with their old group The Warblers when he first met Kurt.

"Me neither. Such a good song!" Blaine said. "Such a wave of nostalgia!"

"I miss the Warblers sometimes," Kurt said. "I don't stay in contact with any of them."

"Who needs 'em? I wasn't called Blaine Warbler for nothing," Blaine grinned. "You have me."

"That I do."

* * *

Kurt was dancing with a bunch of people when the song changed. It took him a second, but there was no mistaking the tune of the new song. Kurt screeched excitedly and looked around the room for Blaine. Blaine was at the side, a cup in his hand, and was talking to his uncle. Kurt dashed over, grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him away, tossing a 'sorry!' over his shoulder to Uncle Paul.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as he allowed Kurt to pull him along.

"The song!" Kurt said, eyes wide with excitement.

Blaine listened for a moment. "Oh! Yes!" He knew what was up now.

Kurt took Blaine's cup and set it down on a table they passed as they rushed to the dance floor. They pushed their way to the center and people let have them space. And right then, Kurt and Blaine launched into a perfectly synchronized dance routine. They hadn't done it in years, but neither of them messed up. It was an old routine that they had learned online for a flash mob one summer. It was a blast.

By now, all the other dancers on the floor had stopped to watch in awe as the duo never missed a step and perfectly performed the dance. When it ended, they all clapped.

Ignoring the claps, Blaine looked at Kurt and he looked back. Their eyes were crinkled with utter glee and happiness. Kurt held up his hand for a highfive, and Blaine highfived it, but then pulled him in for a hug.

"We nailed that!" Kurt said excitedly, his head against the side of Blaine's. They both took deep breaths as their dance had exhausted them.

"We sure did! Oh, that was so fun! Do you think the DJ will play it again if I ask?"

"Bro, that was epic!" Cooper said, coming over and clapping them both on the shoulder. "Did you, like, practice that?"

"No, Cooper, it was a total coincidence that Blaine and I happened to do the same random dance moves," Kurt drawled. Cooper laughed.

"It was for a flash mob we did, what, four years ago?" Blaine said. "That routine is forever engraved in our memory!"

"Either way, it was awesome!" Cooper said with a huge smile. I think I saw Jane filming it so you'll deffo get that sent to you."

The DJ took over the mic. "And now let's take it down a notch. Cooper and Michele, this one is for you," the DJ said as the song got slow.

"Oops, gotta find my gal," Cooper said, giving them one last pat on the back before hurrying off to find Michele.

"Wanna dance?" Blaine asked Kurt. Their breathing had returned to a normal pace.

"Sure," Kurt said, nodding.

They had danced before, so it wasn't too weird. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's arms were draped on Blaine's shoulders. It was close and intimate but entirely platonic, or so they tried to convince themselves. Even though there were about twenty other couples all dancing around them, it felt like it was just them in their own little world.

Until...

"Hey, is the bottom of Cooper's left pant leg tucked in his sock?" Kurt whispered. Blaine looked over and burst out laughing and next thing they knew, the two of them are laughing loudly as they dance. It wasn't even THAT funny but there they were, laughing ridiculously.

"I can't breathe," Kurt gasped, his face red from laughing.

Blaine just took his hand and led him out of the ballroom into the reception hall's lobby, where it was quiet and bright.

"Why is that so funny?" Kurt asked, taking deep breaths and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Because it's Cooper," Blaine answered with a grin. "And I think the strobe lights made me a little loopy."

"That doesn't even make sense," Kurt chuckled.

"You don't even make sense," was Blaine's attempt at a comeback.

"I think I hear Lady Gaga playing. Can we go back in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine linked arms with him and they went back into the ballroom.

* * *

"Bye," Blaine said, kissing his aunt on the cheek. "It was great seeing you."

"You too, Blaine," Aunt Melinda said. "Come visit soon, alright?"

"Will do," Blaine nodded.

The aunt moved on to Kurt. "It was lovely to meet you."

"You too," Kurt smiled politely.

"Take care of Blaine, will you?"

Kurt nodded. "Always."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning. The ballroom was almost empty. The last of the guests were gone, and even Cooper and Michele had left. Blaine's mom was around somewhere, chatting with some of the ballroom workers. Kurt and Blaine were also still there. They were tired but not sleepy.

"What a night," Kurt sighed, lying down on the dance floor. It was dark and quiet, which was weird considering how loud and busy it was a few hours ago. Blaine lay down next to Kurt, starfish style.

"This was fun," Blaine said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah...I want a wedding!" Kurt moaned.

"Me too," Blaine pouted.

"But first," Kurt turned and propped himself up on his side so he could look at Blaine, "we need someone to love us."

"Yeah, that is a big factor."

"Or we can work backwards. Who do we love?"

You know those conversations that happen late at night that are purely ridiculous in the morning but make perfect sense at the time? This one of of them. But this one had significant repercussions.

"I love a lot of people," Blaine replied. His eyes were closed, but he opened them for a moment.

"No, like, real love. Real romantic realistic want-to-spend-the-rest-of-your-life-together heart-clenching love," Kurt said. He always had a way with words.

"Oh, well, in that case, my list is lessened to about one," Blaine said slowly. His eyes were closed again.

"Really?" Kurt asked. He didn't know of anyone. Both he and Blaine had been single for a while. "Who?"

With eyes still closed, Blaine took a deep breath. "You." It was barely a whisper, but it echoed in Kurt's ears.

Kurt didn't say anything and the silence concerned Blaine, who was scared to open his eyes. Did he run away or something? You screwed up, Blaine.

But curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes. Kurt hadn't gone away because in fact he was closer an was kneeling right beside him. His face was just above Blaine's and his eyes were wide with emotion.

"Kurt, I-"

And then they were kissing. Right there in the middle of the empty dance floor. It was magical and everything that both of them ever wanted.

Without breaking the kiss, Blaine sat up, so it wasn't so awkward.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back and after a quick glance in Blaine's eyes, he lay back down. Blaine lay down too, but slowly moved to take Kurt's hand in his own. They've held hands before, but this time, it felt different. Warmer. Closer.

"You're still my best friend," Kurt said softly, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. "I never want to jeopardize that."

"Me neither. And...I'd be fine if we want to just forget this." Lies. He would not be fine. But he'd pretend to if that's what Kurt wanted.

"No!" Kurt said. "I want this. I've always, jeeze, Blaine, I've always wanted this."

Blaine smiled. "Wanna know a secret? So have I."

Kurt laughed. "Cool."

"Blaine! Kurt! What are you doing on the floor? Ugh, it's filthy," Blaine's mom was standing across the room with her hands on her hips.

"Mother I am a grown man and if I want to lie on the floor then I will!" Blaine yelled sarcastically. Kurt burst out laughing

"Are you two drunk? Do you need a drive home?"

"No, no, we're both fine, I promise," Kurt said, knowing his mom would take his word for it rather than Blaine's.

"Alright then. I'm going home. You guys should too," she blew them air kisses then walked out of the room.

After a moment, Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt up with him.

Kurt had a really dopey grin on his face as he looked at Blaine. Blaine had an equally silly smile but leaned forward to kiss Kurt again.

"I'm allowed to do this now, right?" Blaine mumbled.

Their noses knocked together. "You most certainly are."

"Alright, so let's leave. You're staying over at my place, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as they walked out of the building.

Blaine smiled. "Well, this had been quite an eventful wedding."

"It has."

"Kind of life changing."

"I'd say so."

Blaine laughed. He never guessed Cooper's wedding would have turned out like this. Holding hands with him was his best friend ever but now he's so much more. Kurt looked over and saw him looking at him. He grinned and Kurt grinned back. What a night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow look I'm back! It's been a while, hasn't it? I still read fanfics every day, but I just had no inspiration to write. I happen to have the imagination of a spoon. However, if you guys have some ideas, just toss them to me (via review or PM I don't care)!**

**Anyhoo, so I was recently at a wedding and that prompted this. Also, I've been wanting to write a platonic thing for a while now. **

**Maybe I'll see you around. :P**

**Follow me on Twitter AVeryMagicGleek or on my Glee blog gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com xoxo**


End file.
